DEATH FOR YOU AND ME
by InaTiKoti
Summary: How can you fall in love with someone that could cause your death? How could you even be with them? Those were the questions that haunted my mind. But they were answered by : How could I not?


**SummarY: She knew _who_ she fell in love with, but not with _what._**

Blooming flowers seemed to sprout everywhere in the Plains of Zenut. Practically every vast space was covered with flowers, and it also seemed like a good place to take a walk or walk your dog. Also the meadow to the west sides of the plains was enormous. These two were places everybody went to, but there was also a forest most didn't dare to trespass. Only true brave people ever trespassed the forest, also known as Opaque Wood.

It was dense in there, and the canpony of leaves by the vast amount of trees made it hard for sunlight to reach the ground. From what I've heard there is nothing but dirt on the solid ground. To make it seem more eerie, fog always seemed to come in the morning, but it'd usually clear by noon. Then to make matters worse, the tempurature was always cold. In the midst of winter though, it was especially creepy. Afterall all the trees had shed their leaves by then, and from what I could tell from the Plains of Zenut, the area looked haunted. Heck, it might actually be haunted! I shuddered at this thought, and turned my direction back towards my home.

I was 60 feet away from it, and I could still see how high and enormous it was. Yes, were rich, all the Hyuga's were, even the Branch family. Speaking of Branch family Neji said he'd kick butt if I didn't return home in 10 minutes, and I'd only been gone for...I looked down at my watch... 7 minutes. Yeah, I def- wait! Seven FREAKIN MINUTES?!!! Oh no, I was dead, unless...

Looking over towards my left I realized Naruto was still here. I smiled to myself inwardly. Surely, Naruto could drive me home. How could he refuse his bestfriends puppy face?

___

"Come on Naruto, please! Please, with ramens and noodles, and extra toppings!" I gave him my full on puppy face. He started to open his mouth, and I saw his mouth forming the word _yes_, but it changed at the last second.

"I'm sorry Hina, but I have a date with Sakura in..." He looked down at his watch, and his eyes opened wide,"4 minutes!!! Oh hot dang! I've got to get going!" He turned to leave, but remebered his bestfriend.

"I'm really really + sorry Hina, but..." I put my hand out to stop him, I knew what was coming next. _'You know how much I love Sakura....It's the first time she's accepted me...It's my only chance...blahblehblahblah...''_ I couldn't help but throw an angry look at Naruto. How could he let that slut do all _this_ to him?! He knew she was a slut, yet he chose to not believe. How it panged her with pain to know what Sakura was doing behind Naruto's back, and Naruto always looking up to her as if she were a goddess when all she truly was...a good for nothing manwhore. It seemed strange to call woman manwhores, but that's what Hinata thought of Sakura. To her, Sakura was a woman, without the first to letters, and the whore part added to the end. And nobody could change her opinion about that.

"It's alright just go to the _Sakura's_ house." I turned around, and started to walk away. Naruto knew perfectly well what I thought of Sakura. Afterall, I told him all about her. I didn't want him to get hurt, Sakura had already hurt enough people, including me. Either way, Naruto refused to acknowledge the truth, and I hated to know this, but Naruto would end up getting hurt as well. Sakura didn't love people, or even like people, she just used them.

Naruto looked at the road, and back towards Hinata. What was he supposed to do? Leave his friend or go eat dinner with Sakura? He strached his friend. Hinata had always been there for him, and he knew whatever happened she'd always be there for him, on the other chance... a date with Sakura was a once in a lifetime experiance, and he couldn't miss it.

Sighing, he muttured a small goodbye before leaving.

Hinata looked at his retreating back sadly. If only Naruto could realize what she felt for him, if only they could be more than bestfriends.

Sighing, and giving out a defeated look, Hinata turned her back towards Naruto, and started her walk home.

___

Entering the Hyuga mansion left everyone amazed. Even the residents that lived in the house were stunned by the whole effect of the house. For the interior designing was unique, and beyond any beautiful you could describe.

A big cushy maroon couch faced towards the brick made fireplace. Beside the was a small table that held one base colored lamp, and beside it was a miniture version of a rose in a pot. Next to that was a one of a kind deluxe chair made out of real strong wodd, and small amounts of cushion were applied on top among with a small lavander/bohomian pillow, which was faced at the big maroon couch. In addition to more one piece floral couches were set up near the balcony, and a lampost that let dim light on both couches. In middle of all of this was a medium sized brass table that had a small plant set on it, along with two miniture candles that were striped gold and maroon. Underneath was a rug a light brown/white with a big centerpeice of some sort that was colored black. This was the living room, only a small part of the huge Hyuga mansion.

Walking my way towards my room, which was upstairs, I was stopped one I heard , "Why were you late _dear cousin_?" One I heard the last two words, I knew who was speaking.

"H-Hi N-Neji," I couldn't help but stutter. He really scared me, who wouldn't be scared or intimadated? His cold deamonor and cockiness was enough for someone to want to slap him, but stop at the last minute.

"W-Where's Hanabi?" Looking back, I couldn't help but shudder. Neji's eyes were cold enough to melt all of Antartica.

"Don't try to change the subject," he snapped, " where were you?" His stare never left my eyes, even when I looked down at her shoes I could still feel his cold Hyuga eyes burning through my head. I knew I couldn't tell him where'd I'd been or I would be dead meat. I knew I couldn't lie because I wasn't good at that, and I hated it as well, so I just went with what I had: nothing.

Raising my head, I looked him straight in the eye "At the..." To my luck, Hanabi came out of her room just then. I knew she felt the tense atmosphere once her eyes narrowed. She turned to look towards Hinata them Neji, then she smirked at Neji.

I sighed in relief, Hanabi was there for me.

"I see you're playing interrogation again officer Hyuga," her tone was sarcastic.

"It's none of your business," he snapped.

"And is it your's either? I don't recall you being our father." She snapped back.

He glared at her and me, before responding, "I may not be her father, but I'm her cousin and I have a right to know."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and I'm her sister, but you do see me playing interrogation here do you?"

Neji was silent for a moment, then he snarled, and walked away as if the whole thing was a childish play. Hanabi knew she had won. She turned to look at her sister, and mouthed her a 'thank you'.

Hanabi gave her a warm smile, and then slipped back into her room.

___

Walking inside my room was a huge relief for me. This was the only place I could relax and be in tranquility. No nosy Neji, no cold father, and no gossip. I truly loved my room, and if anything were to happen to it, then I would lose a part of myself along with it.

It may seem like nothing, but that nothing was something to me. Especially the great big window in the front. The view was great, I could see all the activity happening in the forest (with the help of my byakugun, of course), which was almost none, and I was the only one that had the view. Besides that, my room was pretty ordinary.

Now, as I looked out the window with my byakugun activated, I noticed something moving along an empty road. Concentrating all my chakra in that empty road my vision became clearer, and I could peer farther. It wasn't just a something, it was somethings, all humans. I could only see the outline, but I could tell there was three males, and one female. Yet, this didn't make sense...what were they doing in the forest, and why weren't they dead? Afterall, everyone who entered the forest, never came out.

Suddenly I felt chills crawl up my spine, and goosebumps came up from underneath the surface of my skin. And then **BOOM! **A vision came. Blood was everywhere, and children were running from something. I saw there mouths open wide, and I saw there mouth form _"wonshida_" before...

My vison was gone. I fell to the floor with my knees holding me up. What I had just witnessed was truly gruesome, and horrifying. And I would NEVER not EVER want to relive it.

I was still gasping for air one I'd gotten on my feet to look out the window. Scanning the empty road, I was shocked to find that no one was on it. Had I been my imagination or had it been real?

I felt myself shudder, and I quickly retreated from the window, I did not want to expericance another vision. All I wanted to do now was sleep, but the urge of curosity got to me. I had to find out what _wonshida _meant.

Getting up from my bed, I headed over to the computer. Once it was on, and the internet was connected I clicked on the small **google **icon, and typed the word _wonshida._ I clicked on the first website that appeared. There it was, _wonshida- being half vampire and half werewolf. Beings that hunt both in day in night feasting only on human and animals for food. _Next to the defination was a picture, it seemed to have been taken from an old damaged book. The only thing I could see were the eyes, the eyes of evil, true evil. Blood red with hunger, and hatred, with tints of silver. They paralyzed me with fear, even if it was just a picture, a picture still is worth a thousand words. And then

'**YOU HAVE JUST WON A FREE TRIP TO THE KING OF ALL PLACES......................... BURGER KING!' (Got Money by Lil Wayne starts to play)**

I leaped out of my chair, my heart was beating so hard even the speed of light couldn't beat it! That pop up had scared the living daylights out of me! Still though, it helped to erase the picture that held me glued to my spot with fear. Speaking of the picture...why did I have a vision of the so called wonshida? Truly though, I didn't want to know. So I erased everything from my mind, and decided that it had all just been my imagination.

____ **(Meanwhile over in the forest...)**

"Did you send it to him?" Itachi looked over at his father with bloodred eyes, the Uchiha eyes.

"If you were talking about the vision, then yes. But it wasn't a he that got it, it was a she." Fukagu informed his son.

Itachi looked at his father with disintrest, "Didn't you say it was a he?"

Fukagu remained silent.

"Who is it."

Fukagu was silent for awhile, but then answered, "I don't know, but we need to kill her." He turned towards his family. "We need to find her, and kill her. That goes for everyone." he waited for there response.

"..."

"Yes, Fukagu."

"Hn."

He nodded in approval, and they all continued their way towards the Plains of Zenut. It was time to feast.

**Author's NOTE:**

**Plains of Zenut is an actual place and so** **is** **Opaque Wood. And the word woshida, is not actually a word or so I think. If it is then I had no idea about it. Plus, for all of you YOUR MAID fans, I'm still writing more so you just wait till I update. It's going to be the longest chapter I've ever written so give me time, and I'm really sorry it's taking so long. Please forgive me about that.**

**Other than that... CÝA NARA, and review!!!**


End file.
